bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Lhikan
Turaga= (herätettiin henkiin) | tilanne = Elossa | ammatti = Turaga | ryhmät = | voimat = Tulen elementaalivoima (heikentynyt) | naamio = Jalo Kanohi Hau | välineet = Liekkisauva Kilpi }} |-| Toa= |-| Matoran= | tilanne = Muuttunut Toaksi | ammatti = Käsityöläinen | ryhmät = | voimat = Tulen elementaalivoima (ei käytettävissä) | naamio = Voimaton Kanohi Hau | välineet = }} Lhikan oli Tulen Toa Mangai ja legendaarinen Toa, joka suojeli Metru Nuita ennen Toa Metruja. Hän oli aiempien Toa Metrujen sankari, erityisesti Vakaman, koska he saivat Toa-voimansa häneltä. Teridax tappoi hänet Suuren mullistuksen aikaan, mutta hänen muistonsa eli Matoran Lhiin myytissä. Useimpien tietämättä Lhikanin ruumis teleportatiin Punaiselletähdelle, missä hänet herätettiin henkiin. Lhikan on yksi Metru Nuin kahdeksasta tunnetusta Turagasta. Elämäkerta Matoran 17 500 vuotta sitten Tulen Toa nimeltään Dume pelasti Lhikanin, joka oli Ta-Matoran käsityöläisen. Myöhemmin Dume oli ainakin osittain sen takana, että Lhikan muuttui Toaksi. Toa Lhikan tuli Toaksi noin 7 005 vuotta sitten ja hänen alkuperäinen tehtävänsä oli suojella Makoki-kiveä joka oli Toa-linnoituksessa. Kun Frostelusit hyökkäsivät Toa-linnoitukseen, Lhikan oli ainut, joka selviytyi. Hänet oli määrätty hakemaan Makoki-kivi ennen kuin hän pakeni, mutta Vezok oli varastanut sen aiemmin. Kanohi-lohikäärme Lopulta Lhikan meni Metru Nuille kymmenen muun Toan kanssa taistelemaan Kanohi-lohikäärmettä vastaan. Kukauden kestäneen taistelun jälkeen Kanohi-lohikäärme onnistuttiin voittamaan. Toa Mangait päättivät siirtää Rahin Xialle, välittäen sen Roodakalle saavuttuaan Tuyet Kun Kanohi-lohikäärme oli voitettu, muut Toat lähtivät lukuisille tehtäville, jättäen vain Lhikanin ja kaksi muuta Toaa suojelemaan Metru Nuita: Toa Nidhikin ja Toa Tuyet 3 500 vuotta sitten. Tuohon aikaan, monien Matoranien ruumiita löytyi taulujen kanssa joissa luki 'Toa Tuyet'. Tuyet, Veden Toa, paljasti, että hänellä oli joskus ollut hallussaan voimakas esinen nimeltään Nui-kivi, jota Pimeyden metsästäjät etsivät. Pimeyden Metsästäjät olivat uhkailleet Tuyetin kotisaarta, ja Lhikan ja Nidhiki tajusivat, että kuolemat olivat olleet 'lähtölaskenta'. Lhikan ja Nidhiki hyökkäsivät lukuisten Pimeyden Metsästäjien kimppuun, sisältäen muodonmuuttajan, joka muistutti yksisilmäistä keltaista titaania. Kun he päihittivät Metsästäjät, toinen Matoran löytyi kuolleena, paljasten, etteivät Pimeyden Metsästäjät olleetkaan kuolemien takana. Sitten Lhikan kohtasi Tuyetin, ja pakotti hänet myöntämään, että hänellä oli Nui-kivi. He taistelivat, ja Nidhiki astui esiin pelastaakseen päivän. Lhikan ja Nidhiki jäädytivät ja rikkoivat vesivirran, jonka päällä Tuyet istui ilmassa. Hän menetti otteensa kivestä, ja Lhikan liikahti ottaakseen hänet kiinni. Nidhiki yritti ottaa kiven kiinni, mutta aalto tulta Lhikanilta tuhosi sen. Botar vei Tuyetin myöhemmin pois, mutta Lhikan ei itse nähnyt sitä. Toain ja Pimeyden metsästäjien sota Jonkin aikaa myöhemmin Lhikan johti 300 Toan armeijaa pimeyden metsästäjiä vastaan, jotka olivat hyökänneet Metru Nuille, mikä tultaisiin myöhemmin tuntemaan Toat vastaan Pimeyden Metsästäjät -sotana. Sodan aikana Hakann löysi Lhikanin vakoilemasta Nidhikiä, joka aikoi pettää Toat Lariskalle ja Pimeyden Metsästäjille. Pimeyden Metsästäjä teki sopimuksen Toan kanssa vastineena Makoki-kivi, jonka hän ja Vezok olivat varastaneet vuosia sitten: Lhikan lähettäisi viestinviejän The Shadowed Onen luokse ja ilmoittaisi heille Pimeyden Metsästäjien tappiosta. Lopulta, Lhikan suostui ja antoi Nidhikille kaksi vaihtoehtoa: jättää Metru Nui Pimeyden Metsästäjien kanssa, tai kuolla. Lhikan pysyi yhtenä Metru Nuin vartijoista satojen rauhallisten vuosien ajana sodan jälkeen. Hän jatkoi Matoranien suojelemista, jopa kun Makuta Teridax, joka esiintyi Turaga Dumena, lähetti Metru Nuin muut Toat kuolettaville tehtäville. Lhikan säästettiin, jotteivät Matoranit tajuaisi, että heidän suojelijansa olivat lähes loppuneet. left|thumb|150px|Lhikan antaa [[Vakamalle hänen Toa-kivensä.]] Kun Nidhiki ja hänen kumppaninsa Krekka ilmestyivät toivoen nappaavansa hänet Teridaxin käskystä, Lhikan palveli yhä Metru nuin suojelijana. Tietäen, että aikaa oli vähän, Lhikan loi kuusi Toa-kiveä ja antoi ne kuudelle Matoranille, jotta heistä tulisi uudet Toa Metrut. Hän pakeni niukasti kahden Pimeyden Metsästäjän luota ollessaan Suuressa Temppelissä hyppäämällä sillalta ja aktivoimalla ilmalautansa. Antaessaan Toa-kiven Vakamalle, viimeiselle Matoranille, hänet napattiin ja vietiin Pimeyden Metsästäjien salaiseen tukikohtaan Loputtoman kuiskeen kanjoniin. Ollessaan vankilassa, hän tuli Turagaksi hänen Toa-voimansa siirtyessä uusille toille. Turaga right|thumb|150px|Lhikan Vakaman näyssä. Kun kolme Toa Metrua, Onewa, Whenua ja Nuju, napattiin ja lähetettiin Pimeyden Metsästäjien vankilaan, he yllättyivät huomatesaan jakavansa sellin tuntemattoman Turagan kanssa. Lhikan, Turaga valeasussa, opetti heidät käyttämään naamiovoimiaan. Kun Nuju oli oppinut Kanohi Matatunsa telekinesiavoiman ja käyttänyt sitä tekemään reiän heidän sellinsä oveen, kolme Toa Metrua ja Lhikan pakenivat. Vakaman matkatessa Le-Metrussa Tulen Toan ympäröi näky jossa Lhikan esiintyi Toana. Näyssä Lhikan varoitti Vakamaa huomioimaan näkyjensä varoitukset, tai muuten kärsiä seuraukset niiden välttämisestä. Lhikan ja hänen Toa Metru-kumppaninsa kulkivat Arkistojen alueen läpi törmätessään Vakamaan, Nokamaan ja Matauun. Kun Toa Metrut taas kokoontuivat, Lhikan paljasti henkilöllisyytensä ja kysyi Vakamalta oliko Metru Nuin sydän turvassa. Vakama oli käsittänyt väärin ensimmäisen näyn jossa Lhikan oli käskenyt pelastamaan "Metru Nuin sydämen", luullen sen tarkoittavan Lhikania itseään. Lhikan selitti "sydämen" olevan itse asiassa Metru Nuin kaupungin asukkaat. Kun Vakama hautoi väärintulkintaansa, hän löysi todellisen Dumen Matoran-säiliöstä. Nähdessään tämän löydön Turagan epäilykset vahvistuivat huijarin ottaneen Metru Nuin hallintaansa. left|thumb|200px|Lhikan ottaa pois kypäränsä. Turaga Lhikan ja Toa Metrut matkasivat Coliseumiin, missä he haastoivat huijari-Turaga Dumen. Makuta Teridax, huijari, paljasti itsensä ja alkoi imeä energiaa Coliseumin voimalaitoksesta kun Suuri mullistus alkoi. Käyttäen varastettua Vahki-kuljetinta, Toa Metrut ja Lhikan pakenivat varjoisesta ja hauraasta kaupungista. Kun he saavuttivat Suuren esteen, Teridax nappasi heidät ja seurasi taistelu Vahin, Ajan Suuren Kanohi-naamion, omistajuudesta. Lopussa, Lhikan tapettiin, uhraten itsensä pelastaakseen Vakaman Teridaxin varjokädeltä. Lhikan antoi naamionsa Vakamalle ennen kuolemaansa. Lhikanin kuoltua hänen ruumiinsa teleportattiin Punaiselletähdelle, missä hänet herätettiin henkiin. Toimintahäiriön takia hän kuitenkin jäi tähdelle. Vaihtoehtoiset Lhikanit Toa-imperiumi Vaihtoehtoisessa universumissa jonne Takanuva joutui, Tuyet ja Nidhiki tappoivat yhdessä Lhikanin, jonka jälkeen Tuyet järjesti Toat imperiumiin jota hän johti, pitäen Matoranit pelossa. Lesovikkin näky Vaihtoehtoisessa aikajanassa, jonka Karzahni näytti Lesovikkille Olisillaan, Lesovikk ja hänen tiiminsä pelastivat Lhikanin yhdessä tiiminsä kanssa Frosteluseilta. Lhikan olisi voinut liittyä Lesovikkin tiimiin koska hänen tiimiläisensä eivät kuolleet taistelussa Zyglakeja vastaan. Muisto Lhikanin kuoleman jälkeen Jonkin aikaa Lhikanin oletetun kuoleman jälkeen Toa Metrut lähtivät Metru Nuilta Mata Nuin saarelle. Toa Vakama nimesi Vahki-kuljetusaluksen, jolla he kulkivat, Lhikaniksi. Kun he palasivat Metru Nuille, he rakensivat toisen aluksen, joka nimettiin Lhikan II:ksi. left|thumb|Turaga Lhikan kuolemaisillaan Kun Toa Inikat olivat kulkeneet 777 porrasta alas päästäkseen Elämän naamion, illuusio Lhikanista ilmestyi ja varoitti Toia. Nämä vastasivat kysymällä, palaisiko Lhikan, jos maailman paino lepäisi hänen harteillaan. Lhikan sanoi, että ei palaisi, mutta huomautti siitä, mitä hänelle oli tämän vuoksi tapahtunut ja katosi. Lhikanin naamio Toa Metrut herättivät Metru Nuilta pelastamansa Matoranit Mata Nuilla noin tuhat vuotta sitten. Jallerin alkuperäinen naamio oli mennyt rikki, joten Vakama, joka oli nyt Turaga, antoi hänelle Lhikanin jalon Kanohi Haun. Kun Jaller lähti viiden muun Matoranin kanssa kohti Voya Nuita, he joutuivat kulkemaan Karzahnin kautta ja Karzahni varasti hänen naamionsa, vaikka hän yritti vastustaa tätä. Myöhemmin Tahu haki naamion ja se on nyt Daxialla Mata Nuin ritarikunnalla. Myöhemmin Makuta Teridaxin tuhottua saaren Lhikanin Haun kohtalosta ei ole tietoa. Lhii Lhii oli kuvitteellinen, Lhikaniin perustuva Matoran, jonka Turaga Vakama keksi. Vakama kertoi tarinoita Lhiistä Mata Nuin Matoraneille, ja näin hän pystyi muistamaan Lhikania kertomatta Matoraneille Metru Nuista. Legendan mukaan Lhii oli suurin laavalautailija Ta-Korossa, ja vain Tahu oli häntä parempi. Hänen sanottiin käyttävän kokonaan keltaista haarniskaa ja Kanohi Pakaria. Lhiin sanottiin olevan Jallerin soturiklaanin johtaja kylässä, mikä oli kunnianosoitus sille, että Jaller käytti Lhikanin naamiota. Eräänä päivänä Lhii kuitenkin joutui lautaillessaan kamalaan onnettomuuteen. Kaikki Ta-Matoranit ja Vakama muistivat häntä hellästi. Kun Matoranit saivat myöhemmin kuulla totuuden Metru Nuista, he saivat tietää, ettei Lhii koskaan ollut olemassa. Luonne Lhikanin nähtiin olevan todella viisas ja epäitsekäs sankari, sillä hän jopa uhrasi itsensä pelastaakseen Vakaman. Hän oli tunnettu kärsivällisyydestään – se nähtiin, kun harjoitutti kolmea Toaa Pimeyden metsästäjien vankilassa. Nidhiki mainitsi hänen varovaisuutensa Birth of a Dark Hunterissa muistuttaessaan Lhikania, kuinka hän oli joskus luullut, että todellisuudessa Jäälepakkojen tekemä vahinko merkitsisi Kanohi-lohikäärmeen paluuta. Hän myös määräsi suurimman osan Toistaan vartioimaan Turagaa Toain ja Pimeyden metsästäjien sodan aikana sen sijaan, että olisi hyökännyt suoraan Pimeyden metsästäjien kimppuun. Lhikan tunnettiin isoveljen asemastaan Metru Nuin Matoraneja kohtaan. Kun hän ei suojellut Legendojen kaupunkia pahalta, hän saattoi olla selvittelemässä kiistoja tai kuuntelemassa tavallisten Matoranien ongelmia. Kun Teridax otti Dumen ulkomuodon ja muuttui suojaisemmaksi, Lhikan alkoi hoitaa kaupungin päivittäisiä asioita. Kyvyt left|thumb|250px|Lhikan BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru|Metru Nuin tarussa Lhikan hallitsi Tulen elementtiä. Morbuzakhin aikaaan, Lhikanin tiedettiin osaavan käyttää voimiaan todella hyvin, ollen tarpeeksi taitava polttamaan pikkuruisia symboleja Toa-kiviin, kun moni Tulen Toa ei ole läheskään niin tarkka elementtinsä käytössä. Varusteet Lhikan kantoi kahta Tulen suurmiekkaa, jotka voitiin yhdistää ilmalaudaksi. Hän käytti tätä lentääkseen Metru Nuin yläpuolella ongelmien varalta. Turagana Lhikan kantoi pienempää versiota Suurmiekasta, jota hän käytti kilpenä. Myös, kuten kaikki Turagat, hän kantoi pientä seremoniallista sauvaansa, jota hän käytti kävelykeppinä sekä virkamerkkinä. Lhikanin Suuri Kanohi Haunsa antoi hänen suojautua odotetuilta hyökkäyksiltä, muttei yllätyshyökkäyksiltä. Lainauksia Triviaa *Yli 300 Toaa, joita Lhikan johti voidaan myös laskea hänen tiimikseen. *Vaikka Lhikanilla oli suuri rooli Vakaman hahmonmuutoksessa varjojen verkossa, häntä ei edes mainita elokuvassa. Hänet kuitenkin mainitaan Varjojen verkosta tehdystä kirjassa. Settitietoa Lhikan julkaistiin laatikkosettinä Kikanalon kanssa vuonna 2004. Hän pystyi ratsastamaan Kikanalolla, kuten kaikki muutkin Toat. Kuten elokuvassa, Lhikan kantoi Tulen Suuria Miekkoja, jotka voitiin yhdistää ilmalaudaksi tai suureksi kilveksi. Tarpeeksi mielenkiintoisesti, Lhikan ei ole koskaan samassa kohtauksessa Kikanalon kanssa elokuvassa tai missään muussa mediassa. He ovat yhdessä vain settisuunnittelijoiden päätöksestä. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (illuusiossa) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (illuusiossa) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' (esiintyy näyssä) *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' | sarjakuvat = *''Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' (esiintyy näyssä) | muut = *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''Metru Nui Exploler'' | epäkanoniset = }} Katso myös *Luokka:Lhikanin kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Toa Lhikanin ja Kikanalon rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Lhikan en:Lhikan es:Lhikan pl:Lhikan Luokka:Tulen Toat Luokka:Toa Mangait Luokka:Turagat Luokka:Ta-Matoranit